In healthy young adults: A. Ingestion of a high fat diet for 96 hours will decrease 24-h Growth Hormone (GH) release and the GH response to acute exercise compared to a normal mixed diet. B. Ingestion of a high carbohydrate diet for 96 hours will increase 24-h GH release and the GH response to acute exercise compared to a normal mixed diet.